La 28ème Maoh de Shinmakoku
by xLizzyie
Summary: La 28ème Maoh de Shinmakoku... Quoi ! C'est une fille ! Oh mon dieu, ça risque de réserver des moments cocasses ! Une fille aux côtés d'un gay pour gouverner ? Et si Wolfram se mettait à la trouver attachante et se prenait d'amour pour elle ? Ça réserverait assurément bien des surprises... Une histoire dédiée à my fiancé Akroma, elle écrit des fanfictions allez les lire! :)
1. Chapitre 1 Une arrivée fracassante

**_Chapitre 1 _ Une arrivée fracassante_**

Il était tard, peut-être était-il minuit, je ne m'en souvient plus. Je me souviens m'être endormie sur mon lit toute habillée, je n'avais pas eu le courage de d'ôter mes vêtements pour me mettre en pyjama avant d'être allé me coucher. Depuis quelques temps, je retardais autant que possible l'heure l'heure d'aller me coucher car mes nuits semblaient de plus en plus agitée. Je rêvais de choses étranges, je voyais un homme – que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, enfin il me semble – blond de surcroît, qui criait. Il criait un prénom, pas le mien, mais je ne saurais dire si il appartenait à un homme ou une femme. En tout cas, ce pauvre homme avait l'air tellement malheureux, désespéré, presque à l'agonie. Hier ce rêve m'a semblé tellement réel que, si j'avais tendu une main vers lui, j'aurais pu toucher son visage du bout des doigts. Ses deux grands yeux verts larmoyants qui me fixait avec une intensité déconcertante m'ont tellement troublés que je me suis réveillée en sursaut, les larmes aux yeux.

Cette fois-ci, je n'apercevais pas seulement une silhouette trouble, presque fantomatique qui criait. Non, là, elle était bien réelle et elle me criait littéralement dessus en me secouant violemment par les épaules.

« Qui es-tu ? Où est Yuuri ? Mon Yuuri ?!

- Je... je sais pas, dis-je totalement perdue. Laisse moi dormir, pour une fois que j'y arrivais, marmonnais-je en fermant les yeux.

- QUOI ?! Dit-il, en me secouant violemment de nouveau. Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce n'est pas ton lit! Repars d'où tu viens et va dire à ce satané Shinouh qu'il a plutôt intérêt à me rendre Yuuri !

- Et t'es qui pour me dire ça ?! T'as pas bientôt finis de gueuler comme un putois ?! Je ne sais pas où je suis, ni qui tu es ! Je suis complètement perdue et toi, tout ce que tu sais faire c'est gueuler sur les gens ! C'est qui ce Shinouh ?! Criais-je désabusée.

- Si tu ne connais rien de mon monde, comment as tu fais pour y rentrer ?

- Ton monde ? Je te signale, mais il me semble te l'avoir déjà dis – _baka !_ - que je dormais ! DORMIR ! _Qu'est ce que je donnerais pas pour ne plus voir sa tête d'abruti !_

- Oui ça va, je sais ce que c'est. C'est ce que je faisais aussi, figure-toi, avant que tu ne me tombe dessus. Boulet !

- Je ne suis pas un boulet ! Criais-je, énervée.

Ce petit blond prétentieux allait répliquer quelque chose, lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire ça... murmura-il sombrement.

- Et puis quoi encore ?! Il me faut ton avis maintenant pour... je m'arrêtais, me rendant compte qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Euh... je... tu... bégayais-je

- Quoi ?! Une autre remarque désobligeante à me faire peut-être ? Demanda-t-il, acerbe.

- Désolée...

- Laisse tomber...

Et il partit, me laissant là, seule, au beau milieu d'un lit à baldaquin. Je me retrouvais dans le lit d'un inconnu, dans une chambre que je n'avais jamais vu de ma vie, et dans un monde à la limite du rêve et du réel. _Dans quel pétrin me suis-je encore fourrée ?!..._

Au fait, c'est moi ou il portait une nuisette rose ? Je secouais vigoureusement ma tête et ris de moi-même pour avoir eu une pensée aussi absurde...

Un premier chapitre un tantinet court mais je ne peux pas aller trop vite sinon ça serait tout vous révéler! ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira! :)


	2. Chapitre 2 la découverte du château

_**Chapitre 2 _ la découverte du château**_

J'observais la pièce, elle était sobrement décorée, sans éléments superflus seul le lit semblait disproportionné. Je me levais, maintenant bien réveillée - _on se demande la faute à qui hein !_ - pour partir en exploration. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est cet homme, le regard triste, que j'apercevais dans mes rêves. Ce devait être le prénom Yuuri qu'il criait, vu l'interrogatoire musclé auquel j'ai eu droit. Je me demande qui peut bien être ce Yuuri.

J'avais déjà un indice, c'était un homme, pas de doute possible vu l'instance avec laquelle il me criait dessus, « mon Yuuri ! » qu'il criait ce demeuré. Mais alors, il est gay ?! J'adore les gays hein - _qu'on se méprenne pas sur ce sujet_ - mais alors ça explique tout. Comme par exemple pourquoi il s'est mis à beugler comme un veau quand un vagin est entré dans son lit, _pardonnez l'expression_. Bien, bien, j'avance doucement dans ma recherche de réponses.

J'atteignis la porte d'entrée en deux temps trois mouvements et l'entrouvris avec le plus de précaution possible. Je ne sais pas quelle heure il est dans son monde mais en tout cas, une chose est sûre, dans le miens il est encore trop tôt, pour qu'une hystérique perdue dans une quatrième dimension, embête son monde. J'optais donc pour la discrétion - choix tout à fait judicieux soit dit-en passant – mais qui ne fut que de courte durée, au vue de l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir. Dans servantes et des serviteurs s'agitaient dans tous les sens, j'avançais donc un peu vers l'extérieur craintivement lorsque soudainement, une jolie maid brune aux yeux orange – _orange ?! Ils aiment les lentilles ici ?_ - me tomba brusquement dessus. Elle bafouilla maladroitement plusieurs excuses, dont je ne compris pas la moitié, avant de me dévisager étrangement. Elle m'observa sous toutes les coutures, je ne me sentais vraiment, mais vraiment, pas à l'aise du tout.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? Tentais-je maladroitement.

- Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse, madame, mais d'où provienne ces vêtements ?

- D'un magasins de vêtements pour femme, pourquoi cette question ?

Je me scrutais un moment, je sais que je ne me suis jamais habillée à la dernière mode, mais je ne pense pas que m'a tenue ait de quoi choquer. Un jeans basket avec un top sobre, on ne peut pas dire que cela fasse dépravé, je pensais même que cela avait toujours été une tenue intemporelle et quelque conque, enfin... peut-être pas ici en fin de compte...

« Et bien..., commença t-elle visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Laissez Lucia, je m'en occupe, dit doucereusement une voix de ténor dans mon dos.


End file.
